


One Wedding and a Funeral

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow [3]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: Alto Climber, Betrayal, Concordia - Freeform, Concordia Flying Squad, Demonic Possession, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mountaineering, Murder, Paralysis, Sombra - Freeform, Torture, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: Benjamin and Lance have an incoming wedding day! But when SOMBRA threatens their expedition, is it possible to have their happily ever after?





	1. Memory Docks

Months later, Benjamin, Lance and Jason reconvened on the docks, awaiting Katt’s return. She’d been away for a while now and the team had made all the necessary preparations for their incoming climb.

Moments later a smaller boat pulled up to the dock. Benjamin was confused, he had thought that Katt would be exiting the Gigantic, so he walked towards the boat, only to find there was no driver. 

“Hello?” He called to the front, but was met with no response. “Anyone..?” He stopped dead when he saw it, a body tied with strings similar to the way his son was killed. He gulped and stepped forward, opening the door. He stared at the body for a few seconds before letting out a loud gasp.

“No! Ludmila..?” Benjamin stared blankly, seeing his sister slaughtered before his eyes. “Team!” He shouted through the boat. “Examine the boat!” Benjamin walked out of the boat to find Katt staring at a locket.

“Hey, wanna tell me who this is?” She showed him the locket and he looked at it. 

“It’s… me.” Benjamin began to tear up. “Our time at Wolf Canyon Theme Park, we had so much fun. Her keeping this locket means she definitely still cared, but dad always kept this. Who else could’ve owned it?”

“Me, Benoit.” Came the familiar voice behind him. “You should’ve known I’d inherit this.” Benjamin turned to see Cesar, he let out a loud gasp.

“But… you’re supposed to be in jail!” Benjamin glared as Cesar simply shrugged it off.

“You really think that matters?” Cesar began to walk away, only to be stopped by Katt.

“I mean if you want to get into even more trouble for breaking out of prison, and being around a crime scene, be my guest.” Katt said as she snarled at Cesar.

“Oh please, I’m here to pick up my sister. Nothing illegal about that is there?” He chuckled.

“Not at all, but don’t you think the circumstances change when she’s been found dead?” 

“So Locket Girl’s dead, The Weak Die, that’s what El Rey always taught us.” He winked in response.

“Yeah but will you be able to say that when they kill someone you love, like a family member?” Katt glared at him and looked Cesar up and down.

“Yes, they killed my father and sister, but… unlike you I’m not weak. Looks like you’ll die next.”

“Last I checked you were practically useless, unlike me. So technically you’re the weak one. Blindly following El Rey and doing whatever they say, do you even care about who you hurt?” She snapped at Cesar.

“Honestly? No? Give it a few months and we’ll be the rulers of this world.” Cesar crossed his arms and stared down.

“You won’t be ruling anything because you’re just that useless. You had better learn your place or else I’ll teach you myself where you truly belong. Got it princess?”

“Funny you should say that, considering you bootlick after Jameson.”

“Says the one who practically was Russell’s dog. You always kissed up to him, trying to move up higher. I see you still haven’t moved up either, what a shame.”

“Say what you will, but Mr Crane will always be an inspiration.” Cesar growled and turned on his heel. “If you don’t mind, I have work to do.”

“Then I wonder why he got demoted and is no longer El Rey. More like a failure rather than an inspiration. Go back to kissing up to El Rey, you worthless man.” She seethed as he walked away. Only for Jason to walk over to them.

“Sir… I found a credit card and a strand of hair.” He said nervously as he handed them over.

“The credit card has the name of Ludmila’s old music teacher on it, meaning Jackson Baritone must be in the area somewhere! Jason, you should interrogate him while I check out this hair.” Benjamin pulled out his microscope while Jason walked along the docks, soon bumping into a large man holding a saxophone.

“Are you, Jackson?” He asked quietly. “Wait, Baritone, and you teach music…” He shook his head. “Not important. I’m hearing to talk about Ludmila Braun.”

“Little Ludmila, how’s she doing lately?” He grinned.

“She was found murdered a few hours ago, with your credit card suspiciously close by, care to explain?”

“Oh you found it! I’ve been looking for that for days!” Jackson sighed in relief. “I dropped it after a fishing trip.”

“But funny how it ended up so close to a murder site!”

“Probably pure coincidence. Don’t forget these are pretty small docks.”

“Always a possibility.” Jason said, walking away. Meanwhile Benjamin checked for the second time, ensuring he got the identity of the suspect correct.

“Janice again?” He questioned, “but where is she?”

“Why don’t I go and look?” Lance smiled at Benjamin as he walked back to the shipyard. Benjamin tagged along.

“You know Benjamin, that name sounds familiar.” Lance questioned.

“Yeah it’s someone who wouldn’t care if their sister… or father died.”

“Who died now?” Janice sighed, looking at her nails.

“Janice! Be serious for once.” Benjamin snapped.

“Why?” She said not missing a beat.

“You didn’t care when dad died, and now you’re being just as snotty about Ludmila.” 

“Excuse me for saying but didn’t Ludmila kill dad? Sounds like she got what she deserved.” 

“You… you’re disgusting!” Benjamin stepped backwards.

“And you’re weak, god.” Janice groaned.

“Whatever, just go, not too far, I fear I’ll be talking to you before I know it.” Benjamin put his head in his hands. “Tell me we have better developments.”

“We actually do, Lud’s Locket. It had a fingerprint on it, and remember, Katt found it.” Lance began.

“Right..?” 

“But the fingerprint matches... Jason.” Lance finished.

“Oh great! I guess I’ll send Katt to talk to him.” Benjamin said, sending Katt a message. She nodded and walked over to him.

Katt poked Jason and he almost fell into the water, surprised by Katt’s action. “Whoa there calm down.”

“Ah! Don’t do that!” Jason cried.

“Aha sorry about that. So we found your fingerprint on Ludmila’s locket...”

“No you’re not.” Jason frowned. “Yeah, didn’t we all examine that locket?”

“However, you didn’t touch it. Only Benjamin and I touched it, and well the lab staff too but they don’t count…”

“I didn’t… then how did my fingerprint get there?” He glared at his fingers. “Can they go places without me?”

Katt sighed and rolled her eyes, “Jason, quit it. Just tell me when you picked it up, and where you found it.”

“I don’t remember.” Jason’s face dropped again. “Are you sure the fingerprints mine? Not my twin’s?”

“You do know that even twins don’t share the same fingerprints, right? Just be honest, because lying would get you in more trouble.”

“But I didn’t do anything!” Jason cried out.

Katt sighed, “Fine, just go…”

“So what did you find out?” Benjamin asked.

“Not much unfortunately. He claimed he never touched it. I did find some fabric on the way back, if you want to take a look?” She asked, handing it over.

“It’s emblazoned with B.W. and if I think back to previous investigations that matches Billy Ware. My stepbrother.” Benjamin frowned. “Lance, you do it.”

“Alright Benjamin, but just be safe okay.” Lance hugged Benjamin and headed in search of Billy. “I’ll interrogate Janice again later.” He muttered to himself.

“Billy Ware, still talking to Ludmila?” Lance began.

“Yes, we’ve chatted for a while, I actually gave her a job, she starts Monday!” Billy replied.

“Okay, well she won’t turn up, she’s dead.”

“Of course… every time! I’ll bet my sax she did something stupid to get there.” 

“Yeah, murdered my father-in-law.” Lance groaned.

“Oh him again! He stole my truck, not happy with him. But since he’s died…” Billy spun the keys on his finger.

“Wow… eye opening experience. Let’s hope like your whore sister. You’re not a criminal.” Lance turned on his heel and stomped towards the bar. He walked in and sat at the bar. Turning to the woman next to him.  
“Janice?” He gasped.

“Who wants to know?” She drunkenly replied.

“Lance… Carmichael, you know me.” Lance was taken aback.

“Right! Ben’s fiancé,” she lifted a hand and accidentally threw her bottle. “I was meant to go to Japan you know?”

“And why didn’t you? There’s still time.”

“Election season, but I was so looking forward to seeing the great wall.” Janice sighed.

“That’s China…” Lance replied.

“This?” Janice picked up the plate in front of her. “Nah it’s just a big plate.” She threw the plate and ran out of the building. 

“Janice wait!” Lance took after her.

“What?” Janice stumbled.

“Can I at least talk to you?”

“What? Fine!” She walked back towards him.

“Benjamin never really got to talk to you earlier, what changed about yours and Ludmila’s relationship.” He asked.

“We fought. And she got physical, I was sick of her…” Janice frowned.

“What did you fight about?”

“Well she claims I stole from her, but I didn’t! I borrowed it without saying.”

“Anything else?” 

“Yeah, I heard a scream a few hours later, and I went outside but she was already dead.” Janice touched her forehead. “I should’ve told someone!”

“Yes, you should, but for now, you should get some rest.” Lance texted Benjamin, “while I solve this once and for all.” He soon got a text back.

“The body was covered with XY Chromosomes, the killer is clearly a man. And there was also a message scrawled on the boat, the only part that wasn’t washed away was the letters J.B. which we believe to be the killer’s initials. Good luck Lance.” 

Lance closed his eyes and thought back to the suspect list. He walked over to the team and touched Katt’s shoulder.

“The evidence is all there, why don’t you arrest Jackson Baritone?” He asked.

She glared at Lance, “First off, don’t touch my shoulder. It’s like you have a shoulder fetish or something. Secondly, any idea where he went?”

“He should still be at the shipyard.” Lance saluted. “Good luck.” Katt nodded and headed over to the shipyard. She immediately spotted Jackson playing his saxophone outside the bar.

Katt sidled up to Jackson, “Nice music you’re playing there, but it won’t be for much longer.”

“Hopefully, still hoping to get noticed.” He laid the sax down and sighed. “I’ll never get noticed will I?”

“Oh you definitely got noticed for sure. And for killing someone at that, you’ll be all over the news in no time.” Katt smirked and looked over at Jackson.

“What? But I don’t even own a machete!” He cried out.

“Huh that’s funny, we never found a machete during the investigation.”

“You didn’t, not very good detectives are you?”

“And you’re not a very good liar, so I guess we’re even. So you got a motive?”

“My music was going nowhere, and she promised me the world, so I joined SOMBRA. But then I found out in order to do anything I either had to have experiments done, or earn my blood. They talked of a member who escaped, but they only call her V. What an inspiration! I earned my blood for V.” Jackson explained. “It was all worth it.”

Katt scoffed, “Yeah SOMBRA is nothing but lies, nothing good ever comes from being with them. In the end was it really worth it though to kill someone, in order to get praise from someone who might not even exist?”

“It will be, I’ll be jailed for now, but soon enough El Rey will have power you’ll never imagine, and V will regret escaping.” Jackson laughed.

Katt rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say buddy, El Rey will never rise to power. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Laugh it off, but it’s only a matter of time.” He held his hands out. “Cuff me when ready.” She rolled her eyes again and put the cuffs on him, throwing him into the car and watching as he was driven away. “So now what?” She walked back to the team and shrugged. “Done.”

“So now… we climb.” Benjamin smiled, putting the locket into his backpack. “There’s a snowbank 30 feet up the mountain. Let’s meet there! Good luck on the climb!” 

Benjamin drove to the base of the mountain and began to climb. Being buffeted at all sides from the snow. He looked up, looking for the snowbank.

“How much further could this even be?” He reached his hand up and realised he was on level ground, and pulled himself up. He looked up and came face to face with a figure he knew all too well.

“Andrew? I thought you weren’t joining us on this climb?” Benjamin asked with a confused look.

“I’m uh… not.” He frowned as the figure above him hissed. “This isn’t my choice sir, I’m sorry. Avoid the snowbank at all costs!” Andrew shouted as the figure wrapped it’s tongue around his waist and pulled him upwards.

“Andrew!” Benjamin’s voice echoed as Andrew disappeared. “What the hell just happened?”


	2. Blue Blazes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irish distiller goes up in flames during a moonshine delivery. Can you find the killer before they strike another match?

Benjamin pulled himself up to the snow bank, still confused about Andrew’s disappearance. Jason was waiting for him, he reached out his hand and Jason fumbled, nearly sending Benjamin falling. He scrambled for the grip and stabilised himself, unwittingly grabbing a control panel, nearby, a door opened.

“What… is this?” Benjamin asked, edging closing.

“Looks like a bunker of some kind, should we go in?” Lance continued, placing a hand on his gun.

“I think so, we already know SOMBRA is around here, and with what I saw…” He stopped for a second. “Who knows what we’ll find?”

“Do you think it’s a SOMBRA bunker?” Lance continued.

“Honestly, probably.” Benjamin stepped into the bunker and looked around, soon his eyes fell onto the body on the floor, burned to a crisp. “Lance! Look around, looks like we’ve got yet another murder on our hands.”

“And if this is a SOMBRA bunker, then they probably have something to do with it.” Lance concluded, picking up a dusty rag, covering something metallic. “Interesting…” He also picked up a matchbox emblazoned with a griffon before returning to Benjamin, who was knelt over the body.

“Thanks, but can you take care of those? With us halfway up a mountain I have to take care of lab analyses.” 

“Got it.” Lance looked the items. “This rag…” He sniffed it and recoiled. “This is the murder weapon!” He handed it to Benjamin and looked down at the metallic object. 

“Any news?” Benjamin called back.

“The metallic box has the initials A.J. on them, any ideas?” 

“Adam Jameson, but who even knew about him?” Benjamin thought deeply. “My friend Giulietta, but she died on the boat…”

“Actually,” Katt stepped forward. “She may have told me about that.”

“Then Katt Venus. I’ll need to talk to you.” Lance turned to her.

“And why’s that?”

“You clearly have some affiliation to the Capecchi family, and to SOMBRA. Did you know the victim too?” Lance asked.

“Bold of you to assume I knew Davy Byrne and that I’m related to the Capecchis.” Katt scoffed.

“Then why were you able to name him.” Lance grinned as he continued to circle Katt. “We never said the victim’s name.”

“I know more than you think Carmichael.” Katt said as she glared at Lance.

“Oh yeah? Enlighten me.”

“Lance Carmichael, male, age 28. Was once a Chief but got demoted for disorderly behaviour while drunk. Good going there buddy.”

“What?” Lance stepped back. “How… how do you know that?”

Katt walked by Lance, and gently whispered to him in passing. “I told you, I’ll know more than you ever will. Until later, Carmichael.”

“Could she be El Rey?” Lance pondered before returning to the clues. He picked up the matchbox and turned it over. “The symbol of the Irish mob… marked with S and N, that means Seamus O’Neill must be back.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Benjamin said, putting down his tools. When he walked away Lance nodded. 

“A letter sent by Molly Byrne, guess I’ll send Jason to talk to her.” Meanwhile Benjamin tapped Seamus on the shoulder.

“Chief BJ..!” Seamus chuckled.

“Seamus. What brings you to the mountain.” Benjamin asked coldly.

“A man named Davy Byrne ordered some boxes to the top, just taking a break. Hate to say it but climbing is hard.” Seamus wiped away sweat.

“You’re telling me…” Benjamin sighed.

“It’s dangerous too! I lost most of my supplies on the way up.” 

“Well be careful okay? I may need to to talk to you again.” Benjamin turned and walked away. Looking back only to see Jason talking to a young woman.

“Molly Byrne?” Jason asked her.

“That’s me!” Molly grinned.

“I’m sorry to say this but your brother was found dead.” Jason said solemnly.  
“Davy died? But I just sent him a letter!”

“And I think we found it. I’m sorry Molly.” Jason patted her on the back. “Stay close, we may need to talk to you again.” Jason joined the rest of the team back at the makeshift lab.

“I guess we found a lot of good clues, but it’d help if you could check storage? That’s where everything is stored.” Benjamin pointed to a door and got back to work. Lance and Jason entered the room and took a look around. Jason reached down and picked up a discarded pack of cigarettes.

“Any good Lance?” Jason asked handing them over. But Lance seemed preoccupied.

“This picture of Davy, he’s standing near another guy.” 

“Any ideas who it may be?” Jason asked again.

“I’ll give it to Benjamin to check on the database, meanwhile you should interrogate the owner of the cigarettes. Sold exclusively to members of Woolf News.” Lance explained.

“Woolf News?” Jason scratched his head.

“Katherine Woolf. Remember?” Lance stared at Jason who just nodded, leaving to find her. 

“Katherine?” He said tapping a woman on the shoulder.

“What now?” She rolled her eyes as she looked down.

“We found your cigarettes, care to explain?” 

“I must have left it there, I’m a reporter, I travel a lot.” Katherine spat.

“Would you happen to know a Davy Byrne?” Jason asked.

“Possibly, I meet a lot of people in my work, many of which are a blur.”

“Okay… just don’t go away, in case I need you again.” Jason returned yet again.

“You look tired!” Lance replied as Jason just sat down.

“Anyway…” Benjamin began, “the man in this photo is a well known italian mobster. He’s called Mauro Massetti.”

“I’ll take this one.” Katt replied. Katt left the area in search of him, she found him sitting in a back room, staring at a TV.

“Mauro Massetti.”

“Si?” He replied scratching his stubble.

“So you knew Davy?” Katt raised an eyebrow.

“David! My old friend, how is he these days?” He smiled brightly, reaching out both hands.

Katt slapped his hands away in disgust. “He’s dead.”

“David? Not possible.” Mauro reached his hands towards the sky. “God had a divine plan for David.”

“Is that so?”

“Why do you think we are in the bunker? We had to make it to the top for David… and for the Alto Climber!” Mauro’s eyes seemed to glaze over. “She’ll be so mad now.”

“She who?” Katt looked puzzled.

“Alto. The legend states that a woman was born on this mountain, her name unknown. She would climb a man every 100 years and using her tongue would climb to the top of the mountain to nest.” Mauro seemed scared. “Davy should’ve been that man.”

“Someone took a friend of ours earlier. Do you suppose it was this Alto Climber?”

“Knowing the shape of the legend, yes.” Mauro gulped. “Be weary, the man never returns.”

“Alright, well I think we’re done here for now.”

“Understood. Just, be careful okay?” Mauro crossed his arms and Katt walked away.

“Welcome back Katt! I finished the autopsy.” Benjamin began. “The body was covered in streaks of blue paint, as if it was thrown during the murder. I’ll bet my job the killer has a paint stain.”

“So that rules out Katt.” Lance began.

“Also… judging off the flames and the time of death, Davy was alive when this happened. He was literally torched while he was living!” Benjamin recomposed himself. “Davy was holding something, a hat a little too big for him, and the hair inside is blonde.”

“So that rules out everyone except…” Lance stopped and walked away, back to the room Katt had just left. “Mauro Massetti, you’re under arrest for literally burning Byrne.”

“I don’t know to what you are referring.” Mauro stood up and stared at Lance.

“Come on, the picture?” Lance asked.

“In the land of Concordia, you think two people in a photo means one is a killer?” Mauro scoffed.

“Are you sure? You didn’t want to be part of SOMBRA’s climber experiments?” Lance stood straight.

“The experiments? No… the legend is real.”

“Doubt it, my fiancé watched her claim her victim.” 

“Shame really. You know a little too much.” Mauro took a few steps forward and turned back, pulling his gun and firing at Lance.

“What?” Was all Lance could gasp out before the bullet pushed through his stomach and came out of his back.

“No!” Benjamin cried as Lance feel backwards. “You’ll regret that Massetti.” Benjamin pulled his gun and shot Mauro directly in the head. 

“I…” Mauro tried to speak but instead fell to his knees, collapsing in a heap on the floor. 

“Now… to take care of the man who actually matters.” Benjamin spat on Mauro’s corpse and stepped over to Lance. “You’ll be okay…”

“I bet I will.” Lance smiled before passing out.

“Come back soon, I’m going to save him!” Benjamin stared with determination and took out his tools. Katt and Jason gave each other solemn looks and walked away.

Benjamin worked for hours, attempting to patch the area of the wound.

“You can survive this…” He stitched Lance’s stomach. “You will survive this.”

“Sir…” Jason touched his forehead as Benjamin put down his tools.

“He’ll live.” Benjamin spoke calmly. “But I’ll need something from storage.”

“Okay.” Jason said as he watched Benjamin walk out and return moments later.

“Ugh…” Lance groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. “I’m… okay?”

“For the most part, but I have something for you.” Benjamin’s face fell as he bought over the wheelchair.

“What does this mean?” Lance gasped.

“The bullet hit your L5 Vertebrae, and because of that, your legs will never work again.” 

“So… I’m paralysed forever.” Lance seemed to go still as he spoke.

“I hate to say it… but yes.” Benjamin covered his face.

“So I’ll never be myself again.” Lance wheeled out of the bunker.

“Give him a few minutes.” Benjamin said.

“Stupid mountain.” Jason began to tear up.

“We’ll meet him at the 50 foot mark. But he needs time to come to terms with the fact that… he’ll never walk again.” Benjamin left the bunker and the team followed. “I just hope he can accept it.”


	3. True Love Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakthrough on the climb is reached when an old friend is struck down. Can you catch the killer before they escape to the next level?

A few hours passed, no one having heard from Lance and the team looked depressed. None of them knew where he had actually gone or whether he’d actually return.

Jason was the first to speak, “So what do we do now?”

“Perhaps we’d ought to move on now, Lance went ahead and I’m sure he’d want us to follow.” Benjamin stood up and began to climb again. Jason watched for a minute before following. As they reached the 50 foot mark they looked around for Lance. But instead all they found was a young woman, missing the top of her head.

“Sir…” Jason said, tapping Benjamin’s shoulder. “Look.”

“Oh no…” Benjamin knelt down and looked at the woman on the ground. “Madison Springer, shame, she was the sister of one of my closest friends.”

“Well I suppose we’ll solve her murder then.” Jason knelt down and picked up a necklace. “Look at this.”

“This isn’t Madison’s necklace, this is Alison’s! Which means she’s on the mountain, I have to find her!” Benjamin ran away from the scene in search of Alison, rounding a corner he nearly crashed directly into her.

“Hey watch it!” Alison shouted, putting a hand out.

“Alison! I’ve been looking for you.” Benjamin panted.

“Why? You’re not even meant to be here.”

“I am Chief of Police…” Benjamin raised an eyebrow.

“Good for you, but you’re meant to be solving crimes. Not stalking me.” Alison grimaced at him.

“I am actually here to solve a crime. My partner was kidnapped and my fiancé nearly murdered.”

“Then why are you talking to me?” Alison stared and Benjamin’s face dropped.

“Oh that… I’m sorry to tell you, but Madison’s dead.” Benjamin reached out to hug her but she stepped back, shaking.

“Who did it?” She gritted her teeth. “Send them my way.”

“That’s what we’re hoping to find out, but I’m afraid to say that until I solve this murder, you’re under my radar Alison.”

“Whatever…” Alison waved her hand and walked away, Benjamin turned and let out a deep sigh. 

“Every day on this mountain I feel like I lose a bit of my sanity.” He took a few steps before he saw a wheelchair in the distance. “Lance?”

“Hello Ben.” Lance said, staring blankly.

“It’s so good to finally see you again.” Benjamin ran to him and hugged him, but Lance didn’t budge.

“Why?”

“Because you’re my fiancé, the man I love.” Benjamin looked at him, eyes full with emotion.

"I don't know who I am anymore." Lance touched his forehead. "And until I come to terms with my new life. My time with the Flying Squad is over." He gripped his badge, setting it at Benjamins feet. "Perhaps one day you'll be able to understand too Jameson. Ever since that bell dropped, things have never been the same."

“But we were fine… we were back on good terms.”

“I’m sorry Benjamin, you think I’m a killer now don’t you.”

“I don’t think you killed anyone, this is just procedure.” 

“Oh whatever, just go Benjamin.” Lance pulled off his engagement ring and dropped it in the snow, wheeling away with his head down.

“But…” Was all Benjamin could say before Lance was gone. He walked back slowly to the team and looked at them all.

“Sir?” Jason asked him.

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright?” 

“I don’t know, I really don’t.” Benjamin turned back to the murder site. “Let’s just get back to work yeah?” 

“Yes sir… I found a wallet.” Jason handed it over and Benjamin opened it.

“I don’t understand, this ID says J. Byrd and has a picture of you in it Jason.” He showed Jason the ID and he turned bright red.

“That’s not me… that’s my twin brother Josh.” Jason began to sweat.

“You have a twin?” 

“I do yeah…” Jason dropped his head.

“I suppose I’ll leave you to interrogate him then.” Jason gulped and went to find Josh, he breathed quietly.

“Uh Josh…” Jason gulped out.

“Oh, it’s you, the big bad policeman.” Josh laughed heartily. “What the hell do you want?”

“We found a body with your wallet by it.”

“Oh that must mean I’m guilty.” Josh spat sarcastically. “You’re an idiot Jason, I could dropped my wallet, doesn’t make me a killer.”

“Well no… but” Jason began to sweat nervously.

“Exactly, why must you always bother me with your childish games?”

“Come on Josh, I’m just doing my job.” Jason frowned. “Do you have to treat me like this now?”

“I do, because you’re stupid and terrible at your job.” Josh leaned forward, looking him dead in the eye. “I’m leaving now, because you probably have no more evidence.” Jason stared blankly as Josh walked away, before Benjamin joined him.

“He seems awful Jason, let’s climb a bit higher, to at least get away from him.” Benjamin said, beginning to climb, Jason nodded, climbing too.

“Sir look!” Jason pointed at footprints immediately at the 65 foot mark and lying nearby an ID.

“Great, the ID belongs to someone called Lozzie Elizabeth. I think I’ll have a chat with her. And the bootprint matches a high heeled boot, the exact ones Andrew’s ex wife wore… Jason, take the honours will you.” Benjamin nodded to Jason and the two split up in search of the people.

“Lozzie? I have a few questions if you don’t mind.” Benjamin asked kindly.

“How can I help?” She smiled brightly.

“We found your ID nearby, care to explain.” 

“Oh! I didn’t even notice it was gone! Thank you!” She hugged him tightly.

“Sorry no, you’re a suspect in a murder investigation.” 

“But… who died?” Lozzie looked sad.

“Madison Springer, her head was blown apart a little further down.” 

“What? Maddie?” She teared up a bit.

“I know how you feel, perhaps I should leave you for now.” 

“Okay, but please solve her murder.”

“I promise you we will Lozzie.” Benjamin hugged her again, meanwhile Jason tapped Felicia on the shoulder.

“Miss Virtanen, care to explain why we found your footprint on a crime scene?” Jason asked.

“Crime scene on a mountain? But I’m here all the time. Who was murdered?” She asked.

“Madison Springer.”

“Madison? That is unfortunate, but like I said, I’m here all the time so of course my show print would be here.” She explained.

“Alright…” He looked at shoes. “But hiking in high heels?”

“Style is everything…” 

“Well thanks for your time.” Jason returned to Benjamin. “Ready to continue?”

“As promised, to the 80 foot mark.” Benjamin and Jason continued to climb, realising they were very far from the bottom now. But once again upon arrival they bumped into none other than…

“Lance?!” Benjamin stepped towards him again, noticing a paper in his hands. “What’s that?”

“My message to Madison, sadly I could never deliver it.”

“What? Read it.” Benjamin demanded.

“It was to tell her she got what she deserved, after college.” 

“But you didn’t go to Grimsborough U, how did you know about that?” 

“We were engaged… remember?” Lance stared for a moment.

“Just don’t be the killer, for our sake.” Benjamin turned back to the mountain and looked around.

“Sir, a jersey covered in blood! Could it be Madison’s?” Benjamin took if from Jason and ran it under the microscope. “Definitely Madison’s blood, but there’s more, another blood type.”

“So our killer is a man?” Jason asked.

“And AB+, I think that means it time for an arrest.” Benjamin turned to Jason.

“I know sir…” Jason returned to Josh with a solemn look. “Why did you do it?”

“So the big detective finally figured it out.” Josh chuckled. “Why should I tell you my reasons?”

“You're in enough trouble as is, just tell me.”

“Fine.” He laughs loudly. “If you must know… Springer was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“What does that mean?” Jason looked at him confused.

“The tiara was meant for Virtanen, but Springer put it on… she's an attention seeker and it finally caught up to her.”

“You're disgusting!” Jason growled.

“Hey, we call that collateral damage.”

“Well whatever your reasons, you're coming with us.” Jason grabbed Josh. “You'll be lucky if you ever get out.”

“Nice try, but the blizzard is picking up. And you'll never catch me when it really hits.” Josh laughed again and sprinted into the thick of the snow. “See you at the top freaks!”

“Jason..!” Came a familiar voice. “Catch!”

“Agh!” Jason scrambled and caught the taser that was thrown at him, but by the time he turned around, Josh was gone.

“So close…” Lance said touching his head.

“You came back!” Benjamin leapt into Lance and hugged him, almost knocking over his chair.

“Of course I did. And I discovered that someone from an old case is further up… way further.”

“Who?” Benjamin asked.

“Kev O Connell. He's promised us intel on the Alto Climber, but we have to climb!”

“To the 500 foot mark!” Benjamin chanted and he and the team began to climb.


	4. Death Without Parole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prisoner is murdered behind the gates of Mount Crocoras’s infamous 500ft Bunker. Will you be able to track down the killer who sentenced this inmate to death?

Benjamin searched frantically. He knew Kev was around here somewhere but he was never told where. He saw a few familiar faces around the nearby bunker but none matched Kev, so he decided to enter the bunker, Katt and Jason close behind.

Katt kicked a body lying nearby, “Found Kev, looks like he’s got a nasty bruise as well.”

“Oh great, finally get a lead and he’s dead!” Benjamin groaned heavily. “We’re never gonna find Andrew are we?” 

“At this rate, the chances are unlikely.”

“Alright… well what can we salvage here?” Benjamin asked.

“Well there’s a body of course, but looks like he’s missing his left middle finger. Guess he flipped someone off he shouldn’t have.” Katt chuckled.

“Or… he was murdered.” Benjamin knelt down. “What should we do now?”

Katt walked over to a spot in the snow and picked up something off the ground. “Well I found the finger.”

“Can I see?” Jason said, tapping Katt. As soon as he did her feet gave way and she plummeted into the snow.

“Hey watch where you’re going!”

“I’m sorry!” Jason pulled her out. “But look!” He pulled out a receipt buried deep in the snow.

“Meanwhile I’ll take this.” Benjamin said, taking the finger from Katt, he returned to the body.

Katt snatched the receipt from Jason and looked it over, “Someone’s a big spender. Jason could you talk to Joan Carmichael?”

“Okay…” Jason walked over to her. “Joan, um, you used to be a bounty hunter?”

“Yeah, that why you’re nervous?” Joan laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

“Well good, we found your receipt by a murder victim.”

“Not sure why.” She shrugged. “I haven’t been on a job in months.”

“Weird.” Jason replied.

“Maybe a previous hire dropped it.” She pondered.

“Ah possibly.” Jason returned to Katt. “No good, anything else?”

“Uh this?” Lance asked, handing Katt a rifle. 

Katt sighed, “Looks like I’ll have to talk to Jeremiah Shawshank.”

“That’s me, what can I do ya for?” Jeremiah smiled.

Katt cocked the gun and aimed it towards Jeremiah. “Nice gun you’ve got, mind telling me why it was near a murder scene?”

“Uh…” Jeremiah paled. “Don’t you know it’s a crime to take an officer’s gun?”

“Sounds like somebody’s scared, and smells like it too for that matter.”

“Hey… did you just come here to intimidate a warden?” Jeremiah grew angry. “That’s a federal crime.”

“I’ve been convicted of one or two in the past, a third wouldn’t kill me.” Katt smirked.

“Then there’s another solution.” Jeremiah reached for his shotgun, forgetting Katt still had it.

Katt threw the gun onto the ground and stepped on it, breaking it in two. “Anyways, how’s the weather?”

“Excuse me!” Jeremiah turned blood red. “You’re going to jail for a long time you little rat!”

Katt laughed. “Isn’t it illegal to arrest another police officer without a warrant?”

“Except you aren’t an officer.” Jeremiah spat.

Katt showed Jeremiah her badge. “Actually I am. Katt Venus of the CPD, at your service.” 

“Whatever.” Jeremiah walked away, turning for a second. “I’ll be billing you for that.”

“No you won’t. Anyways, I’m done here. Enjoy your day, and while you’re at it maybe clean yourself up a bit.”

“Whatever.” Jeremiah carried on. Katt shrugged and returned to the murder site, to see Benjamin still hard at work.

“Hey Katt, I noticed something about Kev’s prison uniform.” Benjamin said, not turning his head.

“And that was?” She asked.

“Well there’s a weird DNA spot, almost as if he was roughed up by a fellow prisoner.” He examined it closer. “The profile matches Wayne Vancroft, you wanna talk to him?”

Katt sighed. “Yeah sure.” She sighed and walked out of the bunker, soon realising she doesn’t actually know what Wayne looks like. “Hmm how to find a moron. Anyone here go by the name Wayne, probably white, tall and stupid looking?”

“What?” An older looking man said, rubbing his temples. “Why you gotta be so damn loud?”

“What the hell, that actually worked? I assume you’re Wayne then, not what I was expecting to be honest.”She said, looking him up and down.

“And what were you expecting?” He asked with a confused look.

“I mean you heard me shouting, so you must already know, and you’re shorter than I thought.”

“I am 5 foot 10!” Wayne said, visibly offended.

“Yeah, that’s still too short.” Katt smirked.

“You’re… a lot shorter than that.” He said looking down.

“Mind you but I’m the average height for someone my age.” Katt glared.

“What are you? 6?”

“22 actually. If I had to guess, I’d say you’re older than the Earth itself from the looks of it.”

“I am 53 years old, you could use some manners.” He rolled his eyes. “What do you want anyway?”

“Roll your eyes at me again and you’re going to get a boot up your ass. We found your DNA on Kev O’Connell’s prison uniform.” She explained.

“Well he was my old cellmate.” Wayne raised an eyebrow. “Why were you messing with his uniform?”

“Technically you were the “old” cellmate considering he was 20. I guess it doesn’t matter what we do with him now that he’s dead.” Katt waved her hand.

“Kev died? Guess we aren’t all as lucky. Shawshank must’ve caught up to him.” Wayne looked nervous. “Can I carry on now?”

“Fine. See you in the afterlife old man.” Katt chuckled.

“The way you’re going, you’ll get there before me.” Wayne grabbed his climbing gear and carried on. Benjamin ran to Katt.

“Do not let him leave!” He shouted. Lance nodded at the answer and wheeled upwards on a snowy path.

“Only suckers climb.” He said to himself. “Or… those with legs.”

Katt glared back at Benjamin, “Oh yeah I was totally not going to chase him down. They never get away, just sit there and look pretty or whatever.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Benjamin blushed slightly.

Katt grabbed Benjamin’s tie and pulled him towards her. She smiled, “Did I? I don’t recall saying that, but let’s not go assuming things now. After all if you assume, it makes an ass out of you and me.”

“Whatever you say, let’s get climbing.” Benjamin scrambled to climb as fast as he could. Jason and Katt not far behind. Jason pulled himself onto the next snow bank, only to be met with a shotgun to the face.

“Y’all just stop where you are.” Said a woman in a long blue dress. Wayne stood behind her.

Katt glared at the woman. “Drop it.”

“How about I drop you instead?” She aimed the gun at Katt and put her finger delicately on the trigger.

“If you really want to die that bad, I mean be my guest. You wouldn’t be very helpful though dead, so I suggest you drop the gun.”

“Katt.” Benjamin said putting his hand on his hips. “Move.” He dropped his trenchcoat to the floor.

Katt smiled at Benjamin, “Make me, or just stand there and look pretty.”

“Not this time.” He took off running towards the woman. “You got away once Mirabelle. But not this time!” He shouted.

“You’re being idiotic. Then again if you get yourself killed I guess I’ll have to take over as the new Chief then, huh?” Katt glared.

“Not this time.” Benjamin looked back for only a second and Mirabelle fired, hitting him directly in the chest. Benjamin hit the ground with a thud. Katt looked at Mirabelle then at Benjamin.

Katt sighed and picked up the trenchcoat off the ground. She then walked over to Benjamin, putting it over him and held her hand out. “Here, get up. You need to get that wound taken care of.” 

“No need.” He smiled, and began to unbutton his shirt. Jason stood petrified as Mirabelle and Wayne disappeared. Benjamin grabbed her hand. “Guess this shirt is useless.” He took it off and dumped it in the snow.

Katt quickly glanced at Benjamin’s bare chest and then looked away, while pulling him up. “You and your stupid ideas. How were you not hurt by that?”

“Market Wall technology.” He showed her the thickness of his shirt. “Bulletproof shirt. Only works once though.” He frowned and reached into his backpack, grabbing his windbreaker and scarf. “This is probably better than the other stuff anyway.”

Katt stepped away from him. “What made you think that was a remotely good idea? You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“Maybe, but you weren’t there, none of you were.” He looked at the three team members with him and then upwards. “Only Andrew remembers.”

“Care to elaborate?” 

“Five years ago, me and Andrew were rookies. We just attempted an arrest on Edward Whimple but he escaped. A few days later we were asked to investigate the murder of a doctor. Kev, Mirabelle and Wayne were the killers, and they escaped. I guess I thought this time I could do it right.” He frowned. “But I failed Andrew, again.”

“Well considering you’re now a suspect, trying to get yourself killed probably isn’t a good idea.”

“You really think I could be a killer?” He asked sadly.

“Ironic you say that, I feel like Jack Archer would say otherwise.” Katt crossed her arms and smirked.

“Really? The SOMBRA agent who tried to shoot me dead? You would bring that up.” He put his face in his hands.

“There’s always another way you know, killing someone isn’t the only option. For instance, you could have calmed Mirabelle down by talking to her.”

“Maybe… But the worst part is, the autopsy revealed to me the killer is a man, and with the fabric on him, a man with torn clothes. I match that! You probably think I did it.” He said wearily.

“And what about the finger? Did that give us any clues to who the killer might be?”

“The finger was clean, apart from this ring, but that probably belongs to Kev.” He explained. Katt snatched the bag and looked closer.

“If you paid more attention, you would have noticed this is a prison ring. On top of that, Jeremiah has one that matches this exactly!” She exclaimed.

“So he must’ve done it…” Benjamin said, “you cracked it!” He hugged her tightly.

Katt quickly pushed Benjamin away, “Then go arrest him rather than hug me and waste time.”

“You’re right.” He ran to Jeremiah and drew his gun. “Jeremiah Shawshank. You’re under arrest for the murder of Kev O’Connell.” 

“And why would you say that.” Jeremiah asked confused.

“Well your gun for one.”

“The one your fancy bit dropped.” He said smugly.

“No… the one you lost.”

“Still doesn’t prove anything.” 

“What about…” Benjamin showed him the ring. “This?”

“Ma’s jewel!” Jeremiah gasped. “But I cut that off…”

“And you just admitted it.” Benjamin smiled. 

“Crap…” Jeremiah slapped himself. “Fine! I did it. But it was the Italians!”

“Which Italians?” Benjamin lowered his gun.

“I don’t know, but the mob demanded I take out Kev before it was too late.” Jeremiah said fearfully.

“Well… either way you’re still a murderer, and you’re going away for a long time.” Benjamin watched as Jeremiah was taken away and then turned to the mountain again. “Betrayal and murder… this mountain is proving worse than I thought.” He gripped his backpack. “But I do it for you Adam.” He began to climb again. “Just another 1500 feet to go.”


	5. Mountain Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of the CPD takes his final stand as the team reach a higher point, can the legendary Alto Climber be behind all the anguish, and can you stop them before it's too late?

The team continued the climb up to the 1500 foot mark, with Jason leading the way, the others a bit further behind. 

Jason then tripped over a body, and came face to face with it. He screamed, causing Katt and Benjamin to run up the stairs.

“Jason, what happened?” Benjamin asked as he looked at the body.

Jason sputtered and began to bawl, “I fell and I touched the body and I kissed it… It was so cold, and it tastes weird. I almost cut myself with this knife too, no fun.”

Katt walked up to the others, with Lance by her side. “Hey I found a note on the way up, did one of you drop this?”

Benjamin sighed, “Not that I can recall. However, the body is none other than Marcus Pemberton.”

“I can look over the clues if you don’t mind.” Lance said as he wheeled towards the group. 

After a few moments, Lance frowned as he looked at the knife. “This knife...it’s CPD issued. So the killer is one of us.” 

He looked around at the group, and then back down to the note. “As for this note, it’s encrypted. There’s only one person I know who can decrypt this. Katt, could you go talk to Charles Dupont please?” 

Katt sighed and walked away from the group. She quickly spotted Charles sitting on a bench nearby, and took a seat next to him. 

“Dupont.”

He glanced over at her, “Katherine. It’s a pleasure, what brings you here?”

“My job? Anyways, I’ve got a note that I need decrypted. Do you mind?” She handed the note to Charles, and he quickly read it over.

His cheerful expression turned sour, “Do you know who this belongs to?”

“Unfortunately no. I was hoping you could tell me that, along with what it says.”

“There’s no name on it sadly. However, it said something along the lines of, “Beware, the end is nearing, and one of you shall fall very soon. Keep an eye on your team Chief, this is my warning to you. One of your ten will betray you soon, very soon.” Sounds like a hoax if you ask me.” 

Katt smiled, “I see. Thank you for helping. By the way, have you seen Marcus lately?”

“No I haven’t. Is something wrong?”

“Unfortunately he’s dead, hence why I’m here.”

Charles sighed, “That’s sad to hear, he was a nice man.”

“Well then, thank you for your help.” Katt stood up and walked away.

Jason waved to Katt as she walked back towards the group. 

She walked up to Jason and smiled, “You look happy.”

“I found this neat name badge! Look how colourful and cool it is!”

“Yeah that looks pretty cool.” Katt stepped on something and leaned over, then picked up a bottle of pills off the ground. 

Lance then rolled over, “Welcome back. What did you find?”

Jason then eagerly handed the badge over to Lance, and Katt handed him the bottle. After a few moments, Lance handed the badge back to Jason. 

“This badge belongs to Viola Pemberton. Jason, if you don’t mind? As for you Katt, you can go have a chat with Roxie Sparks.”

The two nodded and went their own ways, it wasn’t long before Jason got lost. He bumped into a woman, causing her to topple into the snow.

“Ah I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! Are you okay Miss Viola?”

Viola stood up and brushed herself off, “I’m fine Jason. What brings you here?”

“Oh right! I found your name badge earlier.”

“Ahh that thing. It always slips off, but somehow I always get it back.”

“That’s what she said.” Jason said, while looking smugly. 

“Is it?” Viola replied, visibly confused. Jason shrugged and walked away. Meanwhile Katt rendezvoused with Roxie.

“Might I have a word with you Ms Sparks?” Katt implored.

“Of course! But let’s do it over shots!” Roxie beamed.

“Sure thing! A couple bottles of wine sound pretty good right now.”

“Weak. High percentage or nothing.” Roxie replied with frustration.

“Oh and what to do drink then princess? Apple juice?” Katt smirked.

“Vodka baby!”

“I bet it’s just straight water and you’re faking it, just like your breasts.”

“Don’t be jealous.”

Katt laughed. “Bitch please I’ve got more than you do and they’re certainly not fake. So no, I’m not jealous, if that’s what you were hoping princess.” Katt grinned.

“Oh it’s on bitch.” Roxie said drawing her hand back.

Katt grabbed her knife and threw it near Roxie’s head, it narrowly missed and jammed into the wall behind her.

“You earned this.” Roxie moved to slap her, but was interrupted.

Benjamin grabbed Roxie’s hand, “Now, now, let’s not squabble.”

Katt glared at Benjamin. “Just the man I was looking for.”

A man walked up beside Katt, “There you are Jameson!”

“Excuse me?”

“I do believe I found a card that belongs to you. Odd too because the word “Mastermind” is on the card. Care to elaborate?” Isaac questioned.

Benjamin scoffed. “You’re insane. It’s just a playing card.”

“Oh for what?”

“Would you believe me if I said poker? Besides, it’s missing my signature stamp so it’s clearly fake!”

“That sounds like something El Rey would say.” Isaac scowled. 

“How dare you…”

“Doesn’t matter much because you’re a suspect now.” Isaac said as he walked away.

Benjamin groaned, as Jason walked towards the team. 

“What’s wrong Chief?”

“Can you guys scout the area? We’re going to need to find some clues to prove my innocence.” Benjamin sighed.

Katt shrugged, “Well I found this badge, yours to be exact.”

Benjamin took the badge from Katt, carefully looking it over. “

“Well whoever is trying to frame me is doing a really good job, but not good enough. I found a recipe earlier near the body, so that must mean the killer is a cook. I also-”

“Well that’s not very helpful.”

Jason handed a pocket watch to Benjamin, “I found this earlier on the way back.”

“Thank you Jason.

Benjamin looked over the watch, and furrowed his brows. “This belongs to a CPD member, and the only ones who carry it are all males.”

Katt groaned and started walking away from the team.

“Where are you going?” Benjamin implored.

“To arrest Isaac of course.”

“What about me?” 

Katt looked over at Isaac. “Well hello there. Fancy a chat?”

“It would be my pleasure. But what does the new recruit want with me?”

“Well I’d like to learn more about you, if that’s fine.” Katt smiled.

“Oh? Ask away then.”

Katt grabbed Isaac’s arm and twisted it behind his back. “Now let’s chat. Why’d you kill Marcus?”

Isaac laughed, “Took you long enough to figure it out. As for why, there really wasn’t a reason. I just felt like it.”

“Oh yeah, well I feel like breaking your hand as punishment. However, I feel like jail is more than enough punishment for your crimes.” 

Katt handcuffed Isaac and shoved him into the squad car, watching as it pulled out and sped off. 

Benjamin set his backpack down and rubbed his eyes, looking up at the distance to the summit.

“So close.” He said. His voice faded out as the sound of a car crash emanated nearby.

“You won’t take us down that easily.” Isaac said, grabbing Benjamin’s backpack and running off.

Benjamin turned and gave chase, but Isaac was too fast, Benjamin skidded to a stop. Realising Adam’s ashes were gone.


	6. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost soul loses it all right before the summit, can you snag the final pieces to the puzzle that is his betrayal?

Benjamin stood in the blizzard, painfully unaware of his surroundings. His eyes glazed as he desperately tried to find Isaac, his backpack, anything really.

But nothing but snow stretched as far as he could see. His mind raced and he fell to his knees.

“Adam?” He whimpered as a figure in the distance made its way over.

“Come on Benjamin, let's look properly.” Katt said, reaching out her hand.

“What do I even do?” He sighed. “We don't know where he went…”

“Well that’s our job after all. So you coming along or not?”

Benjamin grabbed Katt’s hand and she pulled him up. He looked around, then briskly walked away. 

“Looks like Isaac won’t be bothering us anymore.” He said as he turned over Isaac’s cold, lifeless body. “Take a look around and see if you can find anything useful.”

“You mean something like this syringe?” Katt said while she flicked the side of a syringe she had picked up.

Meanwhile Jason ended up tripping over a rock and fell face first into the snow. His face connected with a single shoe, and left a red mark on his face. He groaned and sat up, whilst looking over towards Benjamin.

“I found this shoe, and there was also this neat note inside it. Why would someone put a note there for safe keeping though? It’s so smelly.” He recoiled.

“Right well I’ll take a look at the needle.” Benjamin said, taking it. “As for the note.” He opened it and read it aloud.

“I know who you are Jameson.”

Katt quickly sidled over, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Someone apparently knows me… bit weird.”

“Who wouldn’t know you?”

“Exactly, I am Chief of police.” He scratched his head.

“So...who are you? I mean the note says something otherwise.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Nothing else that I can recall. They might have me confused with someone else?”

“Highly unlikely. So are you going to tell the truth or do I have to find other means to get it?”

“I am being honest! If I were hiding something from you all, don’t you think I would have told you by now?” Benjamin huffed. “Now do you mind, I have work to do.”

“Whatever.” Katt grabbed the shoe and looked inside, noticing a name etched into the tongue. “Amber Raskall?” She questioned.

“You called?” A girl said, stepping over.

“Your shoe. Why was it here and not on your foot?” Katt snapped.

“Ugh, finally… my foot is soaked!” Amber cried.

Katt tossed the shoe at her. “Then don’t take it off next time.”

“Don’t tell me how to live my life…” She spat, slipping it back on.

“Then you don’t get to tell me what to do. Did you know Isaac Bontempts?” Katt glared.

“Isn’t he that loser cop?”

“Yeah, he’s dead.” 

“Good!” Amber laughed. “One less to deal with.”

“What’s that supposed to mean princess?” Katt hissed.

“All cops suck. You oughta know the truth.”

“So I suck, huh? Why do you think that, if I may ask? Choose your words carefully.” Katt said while she flashed her dagger at Amber.

“That’s all you do, threaten violence.” Amber turned her head. “Some of us aren’t scared of it.”

Katt tossed her knife and it landed next to Amber’s foot. “Is that so? Only some of us choose violence, and I’d like to think I’m the worst out of the bunch.”

“And that’s why people like me fight for freedom!” Amber smiled and walked away.

“That’s why you idiots die. Freedom can’t be bought that easily.” Katt snarled. She returned to Benjamin to find him staring intently at the needle.

“This is full of enhancement serum, that means there’s a SOMBRA agent around here.” Benjamin sighed. “It seemed to enhance intelligence, did we see any intelligent people around here.” Jason took a step back when he said this.

“Well I know you’re an idiot but I meant, overly intelligent.” Benjamin laughed.

“Felicia Virtanen!” Lance chimed in. “She seemed really suspicious when we met her before.” Lance looked at Katt, who sighed.

“Another interrogation?” Katt groaned. “You’d think we don’t have any other agents.” She sighed heavily and headed off to find Felicia. She stopped looking where she was going and soon collided with her. 

“Woah!” Felicia shouted, as she fell to the ground. “Do you mind?” 

“I don’t mind.” Katt said.

“Well at least help me up!” Felicia shouted.

“I do believe you are capable of getting up on your own.”

“You again?” She groaned. “What now?”

“What’s one hundred and forty two times fifty six?” Katt said, while brushing her hair out of her face.

“Seven thousand nine hundred and fifty two. Why?”

“You’re awfully smart for a SOMBRA agent.” 

“And you’re awfully annoying for a policewoman. What of it?”

“Someone intelligent as you could easily plan a murder and get away with it.” 

“Keywords are ‘get away with it’, if I were to kill, it’d be much easier to hide. Who died anyway?” She smirked.

 

“Isaac Bontemps. Did you happen to know him?”

“Who?” She stared blankly.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“Rightfully so, never heard that name in my life.” 

“Well he’s dead and we found some evidence that points to you.” Katt glared at her.

“Anything convicting?” Felicia crossed her arms.

“Just some serum inside a syringe. That is unless you think there’s something else I need to know.” Katt smirked. 

“Not that I know of, can you… leave now?”

“Fine.” Katt said as she turned and walked away. Benjamin was still working on the body when she returned.

“Anything new?” He said, not looking up.

“Yeah, catch.” Katt tossed a set of keys towards Benjamin. They bounced off his head and hit the snow.

“You know Katt, I recognise these keys.” He said, rubbing his head.

“How so?” She asked with doubt.

“The tag, says a name.” He looked at her. “Perhaps you should read it sometimes.” He threw them back.

Katt caught them and huffed. “Well maybe you should look up once in a while, else you might miss something important.”

“Doubt it, go talk to the owner okay?” He snorted.

Katt walked away, she eventually found herself in a shop, and leaned over the counter. “Aston Markin?”

“You got him, welcome to the Mountainside Grab Bag Shop, how can I help?” He asked with a big grin.

Katt slid the keys across the counter, “I do believe these are yours?” 

“Thank you! I’ve been looking for my safe keys forever!” He let out a huge sigh.

“Ooh what’s in the safe?” Katt perked up, and smiled.

“It’s obviously my earnings, gotta protect them!”

“Well did you know anyone by the name of Isaac Bontemps?”

“Oh Isaac, he’s a valued customer!” Aston smiled.  
“He’s dead, unfortunately.”

“You’re joking… but he was the best, well, only customer I had. It’s hard having a shop on a mountain you know?” He frowned.

“So would you happen to know when and where you lost your keys?”

“Yesterday I got back to the shop and noticed they weren’t in my pocket, I couldn’t tell you where they where.” 

“Right well we found them during the investigation, so it does mean you are a suspect now.”

“Well if it helps, there is a young girl who likes to come into this shop on a daily basis.” He looked solemnly at the security camera. “Her name is Agrafena, she likes to smash things and cause me all kinds of distress. She’s part of a rebel group called the Utopians, perhaps that could help.”

“Yes that helps a fair bit. Do you know where we could find her by chance?”

“Well…” He looked at the clock. “Based on the time, she should be here in a few minutes.” As he said that a large rock came through the window.

Katt muttered under her breath as she walked out of the store, “I don’t get paid enough for this crap.”

“Got one.” Agrafena shouted, lifting a stone to throw at Katt.

Katt quickly tossed a knife and it cut Agrafena’s wrist, causing her to drop the rock. “I wouldn’t do that if Ii were you.”

“That’s police brutality! You’ll get fired for that!” Agrafena screamed.

“So you’d rather get arrested for vandalism, obstruction of peace, and attempting to harm a cop? I do believe that’s at least 15 years in prison, maybe more.” Katt smirked.

“Try and take me, it won’t work.” Agrafena growled.

“And why’s that?”

“I… am… free.” She lifted her arms, showing the words ‘I am free’ tattooed on them.

“And from the looks of it you are high too. Isaac Bontemps, did you know him?” 

“Local pig! Send him to the slaughterhouse!”

“And might I ask what did Isaac do exactly?” Katt implored.

“He is a police officer, they all know what they did.” 

“Which is...what exactly?”

“All of them, violent people who like to oppress the public. No need to go on.” She crossed her arms and turned away.

“Well if you refuse to cooperate then I will be taking my leave.”

“Don’t bother coming back.” Agrafena walked away.

“If I were you, I would leave this shop alone.” Katt huffed and walked away. 

“Katt come here.” Benjamin said, still not looking up.

Katt walked up and flicked Benjamin on the head, “What did I say about looking up more often?”

“Well there’s a Utopian badge on the body. Don’t you think that means something?” He asked.

“The killer is Utopian?” 

“Exactly! And there’s initials scratched into it, one is an A, but the other isn’t visible.” He pondered. “Does that match anyone?”

“That girl I just interrogated, Agrafena. She seemed awfully scatterbrained.” 

“There you go, so why don’t you arrest her, and her little rebel friend, Amber.” Benjamin looked up for the first time.

Katt groaned and walked away, “I seriously don’t get paid enough for this…”

“I’d argue you get paid too much.”

Katt bumped into Agrafena, who then shouted in surprise.

“You again?” Agrafena shouted.

“Yes me again. So why did you kill Isaac?” She asked.

“I already told you, I didn’t.”

Katt looked over at Amber who had walked up towards the pair. “I was actually talking to her. So Amber?”

“Yeah?” Amber tilted her head.

“So why’d you kill Isaac?”

“Why wouldn’t I? He’s a policeman.” Amber rolled her eyes.

“But you do know it’s a crime, correct?”

“And I care because..?” Amber shrugged. “Plus he was carrying this weird jar.” She threw the urn full of Adam’s ashes towards Katt.

Katt caught the jar, “You know it’s very disrespectful to do that, right?”

“I really don’t care, I caused distress to an officer right?”

“Yes, and you’re under arrest if you don’t mind. Although I’d still like a reason as to why you killed him.”

“How long am I going away for?” She asked, thinking.

“Quit stalling. Give me an answer, now.”

“I did my duty… for the Utopians.” Amber saluted and took out her gun.

“Put the gun down. We can talk this over.” Katt said, her voice quiet.

“No, I did my duty.” Amber raised the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Hitting the floor with a thud.

Katt tightly gripped the urn and looked over at Agrafena, “If I were you, I’d leave and reconsider my life choices. If you don’t want to end up like her I mean.”

“Oh god…” Agrafena stuttered, she turned on her heel and ran. Katt returned to Benjamin and told him about the arrest, she handed him the urn. He shook his head.

“Lance and Jason already left, they said they have business to attend to further up.” Benjamin explained.

“Right…” Katt gripped the walkie talkie on her belt and walked away. “I better go too, I’ll see you up there right?” 

“Okay.” Benjamin walked across the snow a bit and then jumped, grabbing onto a rock and beginning to climb again. “Keep going… all the way up.”

“Just a bit further.” Came a voice from further up.

“Not you!” Benjamin shouted, speeding up.


	7. The End, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, the climb comes to its dramatic end.

"So you made it?" The voice said, drawing Benjamin closer. 

"It can't be you!" Benjamin shouted, grabbing for every rock he could, climbing hard for the summit.

"Keep climbing, he's waiting!" The voice said, getting somewhat quieter.

"Don't go... please!" Benjamin called as he saw a bank up ahead.

"I died long ago Benjamin. But your future is lying just a bit further." Benjamin shook his head.

"Nathaniel..." Benjamin began to breath heavy as he reached out for the ledge. 

"Goodbye Benjamin, perhaps someday we'll meet again." The voice of Nathaniel faded out and Benjamin pulled himself up. He fell to his knees and attempted to catch his breath. Nathaniel's voice was gone now, but Benjamin couldn't tell if he was really there, or merely an illusion.

"Chief?" Another voice said, seemingly snapping him back into reality. He looked up to see Katt, once again reaching her hand out to him.

"So many times you've saved me," Benjamin said, grabbing her hand. "Where would I be without you?"

"Who knows?" Katt laughed as she pulled him up, "you need to get changed."

"But why?" Benjamin stared at her. 

"Don't ask questions... just grab that suit and get changed." Katt reached for her knife and Benjamin complied. He grabbed the white suit with the pink flower on his lapel.

"Almost ready." Katt spoke into a walkie talkie as she waited for him to come back. He soon returned and she plucked the hat off of his head, brushing his hair back into place.

"Hey! My hat!" Benjamin grabbed for it, missing.

"You need to look good idiot!" Katt walked away, and Benjamin followed.

"Where are you taking me?" Benjamin sighed. 

"Just keep walking." Katt sped up, and Benjamin soon found himself at a white gate, overlooking many people in seats.

"What... is this?" Benjamin stared in surprise.

"Don't you remember?" Katt shook her head. "It's your wedding."

"My wedding." Benjamin repeated as the gate opened, Katt took his arm and the two walked down the aisle.

They passed many rows of people, Benjamin a little surprised so many people would climb a mountain. He smiled as he passed Lozzie Elizabeth, the girl from lower down. She beamed at him, he looked at the others, including Lance's family, Joan and Bradley, but not his mother. And he looked eerily at a man who refused to face him, but seemed so familiar nonetheless. 

"Welcome beloved." Lance said as Benjamin reached the end. He looked over the crowd, hoping to see his family, but Janice hadn't come. Ludmila and Pietro were dead, meaning the only one who showed up was his brother, Cesar.

"This is really happening huh?" Benjamin smiled, despite Janice not coming, he was happy. In accordance with Lance's wish, Benjamin went down onto one knee, grabbing his hand.

"Dearly beloved..." The priest began. "We're gathered here today to celebrate the union between Lance and Benjamin."

"Oh no..." Benjamin suddenly began to worry. "Vows..." 

"Worry not!" Lance said, "the priest prepared some."

"Just repeat after me." He replied. "I, Benjamin Darren Jameson."

"I, Benjamin Darren Jameson."

"Do take thee, Lance Phillip Carmichael." 

"Do take thee, Lance Phillip Carmichael." 

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health." Benjamin repeating every word.

"Til..." He hesitated. "Death do us part."

"By the power vested in me by the town of Concordia, I now pronounce you legally married." The priest looked at them and grinned. "You may kiss the groom."

The crowd as the two locked lips, all but three people stood up and clapped. Lance looked at his father, who refused to make eye contact. Lance sighed and he and Benjamin went to their first dance.

Back in 1920, Lance closed the book and looked down at Lucy. "See, this is a good tale Lucy, how your fathers united permanently... or so we thought." His eyes welled up with tears as he opened the book again. "This is the story of our big day."

The music began to play as Benjamin and Lance began to dance, but they were stopped by a shout. Lance turned to see his sister, Joan, staring at Benjamin's feet.

"Don't... move." She panted, rearing up to jump. "You're standing on a land mine."

"A mine... but as soon as I move..." Benjamin looked at Lance. "Get everyone out of here, if I have to die, I want everyone else to live." 

"But... I can't leave you." Lance cried.

"You must! No one else has to die today."

"Saving the town once more, just like our Chief would." Lance saluted and began the evacuation, once the place was empty, Joan leapt. Lance turned back to see the part of the mountain they were on explode in a violent blaze. He stared blankly for a while, and was soon joined by Katt.

"So, what now?" She asked, looking at the area where the wedding once was.

"We go back, we solve this." Lance hanged his head. "For my husband."

"Even at a wedding, we never get a break." Katt groaned, and the two returned to the scene, destroyed all around, objects blown to bits and two unmoving bodies, Katt ran to a woman on the floor while Lance walked over to Benjamin. "Looks like Joan didn't make it."

"Wake up!" Lance cried, vigorously shaking Benjamin's body. Katt walked over and placed two fingers on his neck.

"He has a pulse, albeit a faint one, why don't we call in Viola to look at him. While she works on that, we can work on solving your sister's murder." 

"Joan?" Lance gasped.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid to say Mr Carmichael, your wedding plans were near Joan's body, badly charred as they were." Katt began.

"And?"

"It says, let's make this wedding a bang... and your husband got afflicted by a mine." Katt glared.

"Coincidence, why would I kill my husband?" Lance cried.

"You have a point, although I've learned to expect the unexpected here." She looked around again, walking over to the altar. She picked up a glove and looked it over carefully. 

"Katt! Does that glove have any fingerprints on it?" Lance asked. 

“Do I look like a microscope to you?” Katt smirked.

"No, but you look like a police woman, now do your job."

“Fine.” Katt looked inside the glove and found a name written inside. “Mirabelle Bilfort.”

"The woman who Benjamin couldn't arrest?" Lance asked. 

“That’d be he, looks like I’m going to have a lovely chat with her.” Katt sighed.

"Great, enjoy." 

Katt glared at Lance as she walked away. She bumped into a woman, wearing the same blue dress she recognised. “Mirabelle, it’s been a while.”

"Do I know you?" She asked, looking Katt up and down. 

“Hard to forget someone who you almost shot huh?”

"You're literally not the first… Or second." 

“I’m not surprised.” Katt shrugged.

"Don't chase an outlaw and you won't risk it." Mirabelle shrugged. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t run I wouldn’t have had to chase you.”

"Typical officer, doesn't know when to quit." Mirabelle raised an eyebrow. "Just like that Andrew." 

"You know where he is?" Katt began to sweat. "Tell me!" 

"He charged for the summit like an idiot." She yawned. "Doubt he made it there alive." 

"Listen…" Katt stopped. "Just go, I have work to do." She headed back to Lance. 

"Katt, he isn't waking up. And Jason still hasn't surfaced. I hate to say it, but it's just us for now." Lance gulped. 

"Mirabelle said that Andrew left for the summit. Do you think we can risk going for it?"

"We… have to." Lance grabbed Benjamin's backpack. "Hopefully he'll at least be okay." 

The two departed for the summit, Benjamin still laying on the snow. Once they were gone, the man from the wedding walked over. 

"Chief Jameson, you'll live." He stroked Benjamin's head. "The weak die."

As he said this Benjamin's fingers twitched and his eyes opened. 

"The weak die."


	8. The End, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weak die.

"It's not personal." Lozzie pulled out a small remote. "I'm just following my orders."

"Orders of who?" Lance demanded.

"Its almost too obvious." She stared at Benjamin for a long moment.

"Well if you won't tell us..." Lance grabbed the handcuffs.

"Not so fast..." Lozzie pressed the button and stepped back.

"It's been a fun ride but I have a mission to complete." Lozzie extended her tongue again and aimed it at the team, it knocked Benjamin's backpack off and Adam's ashes spilled across the summit.

"Come on..." Benjamin said, looking for the helicopter, growing angrier. It hovered nearby and the team all climbed aboard.

"Glad I caught you!" Came a voice from the pilots chair.

"Andrew!" Benjamin shouted. "But she killed you!"

"She tried, but a true actor knows how to play dead." Andrew laughed and flew them to a safe distance. Benjamin looked back as the mountain, along with Adams ashes, exploded.

"So Crocoras is really gone huh?" Lance grabbed the hand of his husband.

"I guess so." Benjamin lowered his head.

"Back there, Lozzie said we should've found El Rey by now..." Lance said.

"But we haven't."

"A part of me thinks we have." Lance looked around, Katt, Jason, Andrew and Benjamin all sat in silence. "But which of us is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally there was an additional chapter planned, which ties together the ending and the beginning of Hannibal Elector.  
> We may release it once the series is complete.


End file.
